Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock absorbers and, more particularly in some non-limiting embodiments, to a variable dampening speed piston head assembly for an R/C (Radio controlled) car shock absorber.
Background
The sport of R/C vehicle racing is highly competitive. Professional drivers of R/C vehicles who race at the upper levels of the sport are well paid by sponsors. Engineers and hobbyists have worked for decades to constantly improve performance of R/C vehicles in every aspect of operation including motors, tires, weight, construction, shock absorbers, and the like. R/C vehicle enthusiasts are constantly searching for improved performance. Even small changes that can improve performance of lap speed by fractions of seconds are highly desirable and sought after. However, given the long term intense competition and efforts for improvements in this field, it is somewhat unusual to find improvements that reliably improve lap speed by one-half second or more. Moreover devices that do provide performance improvements are often complex and inconsistent or prone to being less robust than desirable. Devices that provide improved performance in a manner that is readily repeatable and reliable are highly sought after.
Shock absorbers are commonly used in R/C vehicles and are commonly used in conjunction with springs in a variety of applications, particularly vehicles, bicycles, and the like, to control suspension movement by absorbing and dissipating energy during travel. Fluid-filled shock absorbers are one common type of shock absorber wherein a piston fastened to a piston rod travels through fluid in the bore of the piston cylinder. Another common type is similarly constructed, but with a gas instead of a fluid housed within the piston cylinder.
When a vehicle encounters a bump or uneven terrain, the suspension compresses during the compression stroke. After completing the compression stroke, the suspension responds by returning to its original position during the rebound stroke. Valves on the piston head restrict the flow of oil through the piston, causing more pressure to be created in front of the piston then behind it. The pressure differential creates the damping force needed to resist the uncontrolled movement of the piston and associated spring. The desired number of valves for the piston head changes depending on the terrain in which the vehicle will travel, the desired responsiveness of the vehicle, and the like. It would be desirable to have a piston assembly that would be adaptable to respond effectively to a variety of environments.
In the R/C car setting, shock absorbers provide a similar function but on a much smaller scale, which leads to unique problems specific to the R/C car application, including product materials, size difficulties, and the like. Tapered pistons and wafer pistons are just two of many alternatives that have been advanced to combat the problems outlined above. Examples of background patents and publications in the general area of shock absorbers include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,619, issued Nov. 4, 1986, to Emura et al., discloses a variable-damping-force shock absorber such that the damping force determined through an orifice selected by an orifice adjuster according to the driver's preference can further automatically be increased during extension for improvement in road-holding ability and decreased during compression for improvement in riding comfort. The shock absorber according to the present invention comprises an annular member formed with an orifice and a disk valve disposed on top of the annular member. During extension, the disk valve is closed for allowing fluid to by-pass through an orifice of the annular member; during compression, the disk valve is opened for additionally allowing fluid to by-pass through the annular member. Further, since the various elements for adjusting the damping force are completely housed within the piston rod, it is possible to increase the stroke of the piston rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,038, issued Oct. 4, 1988 to Unnikrishnan et al., discloses a piston valving and seal mechanism for a fluid shock absorbing device. A piston is mountable on a piston rod of the device. The piston has an outer periphery, rebound chamber face and compression chamber face. A piston seal is movably mounted in a groove where the piston rebound chamber face and outer periphery meet. The seal is adjacent compression passages in the outer periphery. A seal retainer plate along the piston rebound chamber face with a backing spring bias the seal. The plate is raised from the rebound chamber face and includes passages through the plate for fluid flow through the plate and into underlying recoil passages in the piston. The seal acts as a check valve for the compression passages. A separate recoil passage valve plate on the compression chamber face, with a backing spring, acts as a valve for the recoil passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,828, issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Nakazato, discloses a one-way damping valve mechanism in a hydraulic damper having a first hydraulic chamber defined in a cylinder, and a piston rod having an inner end on which there is mounted a piston slidably fitted in the cylinder, divides the first hydraulic chamber into a second hydraulic chamber and a third hydraulic chamber. The valve mechanism produces a damping force when the piston is moved in a prescribed direction to move working oil from the second hydraulic chamber into the third hydraulic chamber. The valve mechanism comprises a subvalve for defining a first hydraulic passage to generate a damping force when the piston moves at an extremely low speed in the prescribed direction, and a main valve for defining a second hydraulic passage to generate a damping force when the piston moves in a medium/high speed range in the prescribed direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,052, issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Fenn et al., discloses a Damping-valve body, in particular for a piston-cylinder unit filled with damping fluid, having separate passages for two directions of flow, at least some of the passages having an outlet opening that is at least partially covered by at least one valve disk. Each passage has a rib that extends radially, relative to a first direction of flow of the damping fluid, from a boundary wall of the passage and bears a valve support surface for the at least one valve disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,468, issued May. 9, 2006 to Shinata, discloses a hydraulic shock absorber includes a cylindrical housing within which a piston assembly is slidably received. The piston assembly includes a piston element connected to a piston rod and adapted to divide an interior of the housing into compression and rebound chambers. The piston element has compression and rebound passages to provide fluid communication between the compression and rebound chambers. A valve assembly includes a first valve disc positioned on a lower side of the piston element, and a second valve disc retained on the first valve disc. The second valve disc includes apertures arranged in a circumferentially spaced relationship and are selectively openable and closeable by the first valve disc. A third valve disc is retained on the second valve disc and has notches arranged in a circumferentially spaced relationship. The notches cooperate with the apertures to collectively form ports. The ports are communicated with the compression chamber. A fourth valve disc cooperates with the second valve disc to sandwich the third valve disc so that restrictive orifices are defined in an outer end of the notches. Each of the ports has a cross sectional area greater than that of the restrictive orifices regardless of a relative angular position between the second and third valve discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,689, issued May 8, 2007 to Chang, discloses a shock absorber for a remote-controlled model car includes a sealing member fixed on the topside of a piston. The sealing member has two opposite flexible portions respectively matching with the flow-guiding holes of the piston, with flow gaps formed between the flexible portions and the upper outer sides of the piston. The flow gap, matching with the extent of an external force imposed upon the shock absorber, can be properly diminished or closed up. Each flexible portion is bored with a flow-adjusting hole smaller than and aligned to the flow-guiding hole of the piston for reducing the flow amount of liquid oil flowing through the flow-guiding hole. When pressed by different-extent external forces, the shock absorber can automatically adjust its buffering force to an excellent condition by adjustment of the flow-adjusting holes and the flow gaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,876, issued Dec. 25, 2007 to May et al., discloses a method for producing a one-part piston body for a piston-cylinder arrangement, in particular a shock absorber piston, is disclosed. The method may include in a first step, pressing a green compact comprising a revolving web and longitudinal support webs from a sinterable metallurgical powder. In a second step, the green compact may be sintered to form a blank. In a third step, radially disposed stamping tools may be used to form, under material displacement, transverse grooves into at least a part of the support webs through cold deformation. In a fourth step, the blank provided with transverse grooves may be calibrated to its final form through pressing with calibrating tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,039, issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Vanbrabant, discloses a disc valve assembly for a shock absorber opens due to axial movement of a valve disc. The valve disc is biased against a valve body by a valve spring. The valve spring is designed to provide a circumferentially asymmetrical load biasing the valve disc against the valve body. The disc valve assembly can be used as a piston rebound valve assembly, a piston compression valve assembly, a base valve compression valve assembly or a base valve rebound valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,188, issued Aug. 7, 2012 to Kais, discloses a damping element for a vibration damper that works with hydraulic fluid. The fundamental structure of the damping element includes a one-piece base body configured as a circular disk, which has a plurality of first flow-through openings, each having an entry cross-section in a first face side of the base body, as well as a plurality of second flow-through openings, each having an entry cross-section in an opposite, second face side of the base body, as well as circular valve disks on both face sides of the base body, which rest against a support surface of the base body, disposed in the center, and at least partially close off exit cross-sections of the flow-through openings. The exit cross-sections are surrounded by control edges, which form contact surfaces for the valve disks and project beyond the support surface as well as the entry cross-sections. The height of the control edges increases with an increasing radial distance from the center point of the base body in the form of a circular disk. According to the invention, the flow-through openings have a flow channel section that is preferably cylindrical and opens into a larger exit cross-section bordered by the control edges.
United States Patent Application No. 2013/0180813, published Jul. 18, 2013 to Moore, Jr., discloses a shock absorber configured to mount within a remote control vehicle. The shock absorber includes a cylindrical housing, a piston rod, and an acircular piston head. The piston head includes a plurality of substantially flat surfaces disposed on sides of the piston head that form bypass gaps between the piston head and the cylindrical housing. The acircular piston head includes a plurality of bypass apertures disposed through the piston head in an angularly asymmetrical configuration. The acircular piston head is generally octagon shaped. The acircular piston head includes a plurality of spaced arcuate edges sized to come in contact with an interior surface of the cylindrical housing. The shock absorber includes a plurality of bypass valves formed by cooperative operation of a shim coupled against the bypass apertures, such that fluid is permitted to flow through the bypass valves in a first direction and is restricted in a second direction.
United States Patent Application No. 2013/0180813, published Sep. 12, 2013 to Ericksen et al., discloses a vehicle damper comprising a fluid filled cylinder, a piston for movement within the cylinder, at least two fluid ports formed in the piston and at least one shim at least partially blocking the ports. In one embodiment, a fluid collection area is formed between the ports and the shim, the collection area permitting communication between fluid in the ports. In another embodiment, the piston includes at least one aperture constructed and arranged to receive a threaded bleed valve.
Many efforts have been made to improve the operation of all components of R/C vehicles including the relatively small size shock absorbers of R/C vehicles. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention that addresses the above and other problems.